Diary of a Wimpy Kid (animated series)
This page is about the life of Greg Heffley from Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Episodes *It's a journal, not a diary! *The first day...of middle school. Section heading Greg Heffley clarifies that "this is a JOURNAL, not a diary." He then explains that he only agreed to write in one for when he's "rich and famous," and "for now, I'm stuck in middle school with a bunch of morons." Greg then discusses the Cheese at his school. It started when someone left a piece of cheese on the blacktop, and it got moldy. If you touch it, you have the "Cheese Touch," which you're stuck with until you pass it on by touching someone else. However, the last victim of the Cheese Touch moved away, and Greg "hopes someone doesn't start the Cheese Touch up again, because I don't need that kind of stress in my life anymore." He also talks about his best friend, Rowley. Although Greg wants to be famous and explains popularity to Rowley, "it just goes in one ear and out the other with him." Greg then introduces his family. He has a teenage brother, Rodrick, who likes to pick on him, and a little brother, a toddler named Manny, who is "spoiled rotten" because he gets everything he wants and gets away with everything he does wrong. Greg's father does not encourage his way of life — playing video games all day — rather than going outside and playing sports. Near Halloween, Greg writes that his father likes to hide in the bushes on Halloween day and drench teenagers with a trash can of water. Greg and Rowley decide to make their own haunted house, although they end up profiting only two dollars. On Halloween day, Greg and Rowley go trick-or-treating, but are challenged by teens who spray them with a water-filled fire extinguisher. When they get home, they are mistakenly soaked by Greg's father. Greg fails a geography test after a girl named Patty Farrel catches him cheating. At home, Greg's mother forces him into auditioning for the school play (based on The Wizard of Oz). Greg lands the role as a tree, while Patty Farrel is cast as Dorothy, the protagonist of the novel. During the show's performance, Greg becomes too nervous to sing, confusing the other trees. Patty gets frustrated, and Greg starts throwing props at Patty. The other trees join in, and while Greg's mother is disappointed, Greg ends up enjoying the play due to him getting back at Patty. After getting few presents for Christmas, Greg decides to play a game with Rowley in which Rowley must ride a bike while Greg tries to knock him off. On one of Greg's tries, the ball gets under the front wheel, which causes Rowley to fall off and break his arm. When Rowley goes to school with a plaster cast, the girls take care of him (carrying his books, feeding him food), which makes Greg jealous. Greg decides to join the Safety Patrols at his school, hoping that he'll get authority. He gets Rowley to sign up as well, and enjoys the benefits of being in the Safety Patrol, such as getting free hot chocolate. He tries to get a spot in the school's newspaper as a cartoonist, and teams up with Rowley. Greg comes up with a strip called Zoo-Wee Mama! Greg starts wanting to do other strips, but Rowley wants to continue with Zoo-Wee Mama! Greg submits his comics to the teacher, and ends up getting the cartoonist job. However, the teacher completely changes Greg's comic, even making his character a "curious student" instead of a "cretin." After an incident where Greg chases some kindergartners with a worm on a stick and is confused with Rowley, Rowley gets fired from the Safety Patrols. However, after it gets cleared up that Greg was the real culprit, Rowley is re-hired and promoted while Greg is kicked off. Greg notices that the school year is coming to a close and tries to get on the yearbook's Class Favorites page. He plans to go for "Class Clown," but his plans don't work out. At lunch, he gets an issue of the school newspaper, and learns that Rowley is the new cartoonist, with his Zoo-Wee Mama! strip left unchanged. Greg confronts Rowley for not even listing him as co-creator and hogging all the fame. As they argue, the teens who chased them at Halloween appear and force Greg and Rowley to eat the Cheese. Greg lies that he's lactose intolerant, while Rowley is forced to eat the whole thing. The next day, when everyone notices that the Cheese is gone, Greg lies that he threw it away. However, people now think he has the Cheese Touch. The book concludes with Greg getting his yearbook, seeing Rowley on the "Class Clown" page, and throwing it in the garbage.